the world is much bigger then the poke center
by duochaos
Summary: At 16 years old, Nurse joy thought that her life would finally begin. she was one of the youngest nurses ever. but she found real life boring, and longed for adventure. so when a young man and his Gardevoir come in late one night she doesn't think anything of it. but while examining the Gardevoir she is lead to a series of events that change her life for ever.


**Hello everyone, who is for some reason reading this.(don't you know there are a lot of better stories on this site) Anyway i would just like to thank you for giving this a chance. this is the first time I've tried to up-load my stories so please be kind. That said I've always had a few ideas about the pokemon world, and what it would be like to live in it. so here is my first chapter.**

**EDIT: Well after much too long a time,(to be honest i forgot this thing even existed) i've decided to try and make this work. But now as a two shot.**

* * *

The young nurse was angry. She had worked hard to get were she was, even graduating 2 years ahead of her class, yet her she was stuck on the night shift because she was 'to young to handle the responsibility'.

For the past week she's only had one person come in, and all he wanted was a room for the night. She hated being stuck in a small town like this. Even when they were busy it wasn't enough to need her help. So for the billionth night she played around on the computer. They didn't even get good wi-fi here. She would give anything for something to do.

Just as she was about to go back to reading a fan fic. she was startled by the door of the center opening. She quickly minimized all the tabs and greeted the person. "Welcome to the pokemon center. How can I help you tonight."

The boy smiled at her. He looked about 18. He had shoulder length blond hair, he was clean shaven. He wore a long black coat, which was all the rage now, a simple white shirt and lose fitting black pants. He looked dirty, as if he hadn't been to a town for several weeks, his face was also flushed, like he had been running.

"Hi. I need a room for a few days. Also I was wondering if you could look at one of my pokemon for me." he moved his gloved hand to his waist. As he pushed back his coat she could see 6 poke balls. It was unusual for someone so young to have so many, but maybe he had been given a few to start.

"Of course. We have plenty of rooms available. If I may ask, what's wrong with your pokemon?" if it wasn't to serious then maybe she could get away with examining it herself.

"Nothing wrong per say. It's just that she's been distracted and often seems uncomfortable. I just wanted to check and make sure." he picked one of his poke balls and rubbed it gently.

"Sounds like she's in heat." the boy looked up at the young nurse. "I thought that at first to, but now I'm not to sure. She refused when I asked if she wanted to go to the breeders. We have been away from a center for a while, it might just be fatigue." he held out the poke ball, but instead of handing it to her he opened it. "Ok Mood Ring come on out."

There was a flash of red light as a Gardevoir appeared. She immediately wrapped her arms around her trainer, joy obvious in her tone and face. The trainer had a sheepish smile on his face as he broke her hold. "Mood I want you to go with nurse joy. She's going to give you a check up."

Gardevoir smile instantly faded. She seemed sad. He picked up on this and patted her head. "Don't worry this won't take long. And I'll be just up stairs. Now I want you to be good and listen to everything joy has to say. Alright?"

The psychic type turned her back to him in a huff. The trainer handed the pink haired girl the poke ball. "Don't worry about her, she's just being difficult. She's really a nice girl once you get to know her."

Nurse joy took the ball and started searching under the desk for his key. She fished it out and handed it to him. "your room is 201, first room to your right." she turned to the sulking pokemon. "Well Mood Ring let's get you checked out. Please follow me." the pokemon turned to the doors leading to the back without a sound. As she started to move she ran into her trainer and just kept going, not even bothering to try to move out of the way. The trainer for his part just shook his head and turned to go up stairs.

The two entered the nearest exam room. Without needing to say a word the pokemon gracefully hopped on the table and waited for her.

"Well I can see you know what to do." she said as she gathered her stethoscope. Mood Ring nodded in acknowledgment. She was the perfect patient. She did what ever was asked of her and did it without question. Finally after all the basic tests were done joy sighed. "Your in excellent health. I can't find anything wrong." she smiled and patted the Gardevoir's shoulder. "You did well, it's rare to find such a well behaved pokemon. Your trainer should be proud."

Joy got up and turned to leave. "Then why does he hurt me so?" the voice was soft, so soft that she almost wasn't sure she heard anything. The young nurse slowly turned to face the pokemon. Seeing that she was now next to tears. "Did you… just speak?"

The psychic type cocked her head to the side. "I'm sorry if I startled you. Master says that even among psychic pokemon speaking like this is rare. I've done it for so long that I sometimes forget that." the voice was gentle against her mind. She had heard that some psychic types could talk directly into the mind like this, but most didn't bother, as it was difficult to learn.

"Wait did you say your trainer hurts you?" she asked in shock. A tear ran down the pokemon's cheek. Rage filled the young nurse. To hurt such a sweet and well behaved pokemon.

The pokemon in question suddenly gasped. "You're a female correct?"

"Yes… why?" her thoughts of vengeance were interrupted.

The tears were replaced with joy. "Then can you help me? Please you have to help." the pokemon pleaded.

"Of course, just tell me what he does and I can make sure that her never does it again."

Excitement shown in her eyes. "Please tell me how to get master to mate with me!" joy's mind blanked out for a second. "I'm sorry what?" she was sure she had heard wrong.

"Master has been so cruel, I offer myself to him and still he does nothing. I can bring him such pleasure. Why does he reject me?"

"Wait, what?" she was still having trouble comprehending this.

"it's not fair, he looks at others with eyes that should be reserved for me. Each time his gaze lingers on a female it feels like I'm being stabbed in the chest. Every time I try to mate with him I spend my nights alone or in my poke ball. I don't understand why he hurts me so." she was holding her chest.

"So… wait, when you said he hurt you, you meant he wouldn't sleep with you." the nurse was sure that they never covered this in school.

"We sleep together all the time. But I want to mate with him. Please you're a human female. You must tell me how to convince him."

"So has he ever hit you?" the young woman was struggling to make sense of what she was hearing.

The lovelorn pokemon jumped in surprise. "Of course not. Master is the nicest human I've ever seen. He always put us first. When ever I have a tough battle he always makes sure to give me a message. His hand are the best, they move all over my body, stroking the pain away. His rough fingers travel all over searching for my weakest spots." She began rubbing her chest horn, obviously feeling great pleasure given how her breathing had speed up. "His heat making me melt against him." The voice in her head was starting to gain a lower pitch. "The power he shows makes me feel like he could break me in half if he wanted to." The show in front of the inexperienced nurse was too much for her. She knew that she should probably should stop this. But when the pokegirl began to lean back and spread her legs, the right time seemed to have passed. "Yet the gentleness of his caresses make me feel so safe. His muscles straining to give me pleasure." One of the Gardevoir's hands snaked to her core, drenched in her own fluids, and started teasing her arousal. "His hot breath on the back of my neck as he works his magic." she gave out a week cry as she shoved a finger in her hot hole. Wasting no time she rushed herself to finishing. "By the time he's done I can't even stand, he has sapped me of my strength." She goes even faster, panting a crying weakly. she adds a second finger, then quickly the rest. If not for the fact that she was well lucubrated shoving her hole fist in there might have been an issue. As it was she just shoved it in and out rather brutely as if anrgy that she hasn't been brought to orgasm. The hand that had been busy with her horn moved down to that special button. A single touch and she froze, a breathless moan rising from her mouth, then began shaking. "I just lay there basking in the feeling." The green haired pokemon looked at the nurse with unfocused eyes.

Said nurse was suffering from sensory overload at that particular moment. Utterly shocked at the display in front of her. But what surprised Joy the most was just how wet the act had made her.

She had never felt this horny before. It was hard to concentrate. As she looked at the pokemon, who was now masturbating again, a wicked thought entered her head.

"Mood Ring. Mood Ring!" she broke the duel type for her spell. "Why don't you wait in here until you cool off. I'll come back later and check on you." the pokemon nodded embarrassed by her lack of control.

She watched the nurse leave the room and squirmed uncomfortably on the table, her feelings for her trainer had brought on her heat, and the fact that he did not mate with her only meant that it was getting worse. That masturbation thing he taught her help a little, at first. It was the only way she could get to sleep at night, but in the morning it was always worse then before. It was maddening.

'I know he wants to mate with me, I can feel his desire. Then why does he do this?' the horny psychic sighed and decided that some relief was better then staying like this. As her hand slipped to her dripping core she whispered out "Master."


End file.
